Hidden Desires
by Haruka Suko
Summary: What if you followed your heart? Wrote this years ago.


Title: Hidden Desires  
Author: Haruka I don't own GW  
Pairing: 4+3, 1x3/3x1, 4x2  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Sap, Angst, Trowa's POV

Notes: I got this idea from all you guys about the 3+4/4+3 thing. So I'll fix it Haruka Style!!! insane laughter ) Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!!

_Trowa's POV_

Quatre's at work again, and I'm making love again. I call it love because its with the person my heart and soul desires. Heero Yuy. With Quatre, its just sex. I've been with him for two years, but I don't love him.

They don't get along, ever sense Heero proclaimed his love for me. I've been in love with Heero sense I first meet him 5 years ago, but I just never thought I had a chance with The Perfect Soldier. And right now, he's pounding into me, making me feel inexplicable.

God's he's beautiful, those deep Persian blue eyes looking at me hungrily, lovingly and possessively. His silky, messy brown hair is lightly topped with sweat at the moment. His nude body, sweaty and glistened, as his muscles flex, moving me up and down on top of him, my arms around his neck, as I moan in his ear, as he is buried into me, and I know how much he loves when I do so. There's nothing I like more then to please Heero and I know him, me.

He tells me every day that he loves me. One time he started crying telling me how much he loved me, and how much it hurt him seeing me with Quatre. Heero Yuy actually cried, and it was for and because of me. I took him that night for the first time, kissing away his tears, showing him I loved him, not Quatre.

I cry too, every time after we make love, when he has to leave. He understands that I don't want to hurt Quatre, but I know it kills him every time he sees Quatre and me together. He doesn't know, but I decided to break up with Quatre tonight.

Quatre's sweet but he's never there for me, he never completely understood what it was like to only know war, fear, and violence. But Heero knows. We never have to say anything to each other and we will know exactly what the other is thinking.

Heero's kissing my neck, sending shivers down my back. I'm riding him fast and hard, just because I love his huge cock in me, just so I can hear him groan in pleasure, while he's making me scream his name. We climax together. We stay as we are, hungrily, madly kissing each other. He pulls out of me but he quickly lays me down and starts fingering me, making me whimper and moan in his mouth. I climax a second time from his skilled fingers. I'm heavily painting, while he's kissing my neck.

We hear Quatre's car door slam. Heero kisses me one last time has he's getting dressed, zipping up his pants. We kiss till we reach the window. He pulls away, looking deeply into my eyes. Oh how I love that face!

"Aishitiru Trowa" He says. I kiss him desperately, I don't want him to go.

"I love you too Heero" I tell him. He nods and leaves threw the window.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper, knowing he already knows. I snap out of my daze, as I hear Quatre calling my name. I retrieve my cloths, put them back on and start heading down the hall, but I stop short as I heard some voices in one of the guests rooms, the door is slightly open, so I listen.

"Are you sure Trowa's not home?" I see Duo ask Quatre, as he's removing his cloths.

"No, I didn't see his car, just hurry up and fuck me already!" Quatre says, while lying back on the bed, as Duo lays himself over him.

Stupid Quatre, forgot my car is in one of the garages. I leave to go back to the guest room me and Heero had made love in, as Duo was positioning himself to 'fuck' Quatre.

I quietly close the door behind me, pick up the phone and dialed Heero's cell phone.

"Yuy," He answers.

"Heero, its me, can you come back?" I ask him shyly, biting my bottom lip.

"Why? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"I'll explain when you get here, I'm in 'our' room" I tell him and hang up the phone.

A few moments later, I hear Quatre moaning and Duo grunting.

A few more moments past, and I hear Heero at the window. I let him in and embrace him hard. He pulls me closer. I love the feel of his arms around me, makes me feel protected, loved, and most of all 'right'.

He pulls away and looks at me puzzled.

"Why did you ask me to..." I press a finger to his lips to silence him. At first he frowned but then he understood, hearing Quatre and Duo.

Heero removes his cloths slowly, seductively, looking straight into my eyes, immobilizing me where I stand. He walks to me, now nude, and slowly strips me. He lays me down on the bed, kissing every part of my body, making me shiver and whimper, in delight. His hands roam my body possessively. He kisses me softly as his fingers start to prepare me, just as slowly.

He wouldn't forgive himself if he caused me pain, so he always prepares me to 'his' liking, no matter how much I beg him to take me.

He finely positions himself over me, placing my legs over his shoulders, as he slowly enters me, making me gasp and throw my head back in pleasure.

He told me once, he loved watching my face while we made love, it aroused him more, seeing the pleasure he gives me.

His mouth is on my neck now as he's pumping into me, making me moan loud, 'very' loud. I try to restrain him, but he makes me scream his name.

We both scream our releases, and Heero carefully pulls out of me and lays next to me, holding me from behind, kissing and nuzzling my neck lovingly, which makes me blush and he knows it.

We both suddenly look up at a noise coming from the door. Heero and I smile at a stunt Quatre and Duo, standing in the now open doorway.

OWARI


End file.
